Qeios: Republik (cancelled series)
Qeios: Republik was a cancelled fan series and a sequel to Qeios. It would have featured Rebaka-chan as the reporter from episode 2 and MCab719 in a cameo as Jasper. Rivatha and King Rothlyn would've either not appeared at all or had to be recast as SylarGrimm no longer does any work relating to VenturianTale and Venturian would undoubtedly have been unavailable. The series would've been set some time after Qeios, when the Guardians overthrow Rothlyn and set up an police state in the City of Qeios, and followed a small group of individuals working to restore freedom to Qeios and bring down the Guardians. In replacement of this cancelled show, series' creator ElectricFire 169 began work on his original creation with TheLoneClone, Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney. Synopsis King Rothlyn has been deposed and the city of Qeios is under the oppressive rule of the Guardians’ martial law, and the heir to the throne, the princess Rivatha, is missing, presumed dead. All seems lost. And yet, hope arises from the smoke of this bleak arena in an unexpected form. A small band of rebels have joined forces to destroy the tyranny once and for all. And at that same moment as their most daring plan yet is about to be pulled off, two individuals are pulled into the fray – the two who may tip the balance… Characters * The journalist from episode 2 (Rebaka-chan) * Joe Tranter (ElectricFire 169, based on Stanley Tweedle from the Lexx TV series) * Ethan Chase (probably theglem4, based on Thodin from the Lexx TV series) * TR48 * Sonia (stock footage) * Eva (Rebaka-chan) * Rivatha (cameo, stock footage) * Jasper (MCab719, cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Audrey and Andre (Javott42, stock footage) * George Landon – the Obi-Wan * Stinger – Badass heroine * Spike – the River Tam * Ten Watt – Can’t remember * Brizon – Something about dragons * Kane * The Consul * The Guardians * The Rebels * Neutral * Raiders Proposed episodes The series was set to feature an unknown number of episodes, but some of the proposed ideas for episides included: * Beyond Qeios - a 30-minute pilot episode introducing the main characters. Inspiration for the plot was drawn from the TV miniseries FarScape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Eva takes power after Kane's death and tests an android firing squad on a row of citizens before turning them on the guards. Meanwhile Joe is arrested for refusing a prisoner transport access without an access code. At the same time Ethan stages a prison break and confronts the cornered Consul, only to realise it's an android duplicate and escape just before the room explodes. The episode ends with the four main characters and Eva looking out over the city from separate ledges on opposite sides of the city. * Truth or Dare - this episode would have explored the hostility between Qeios citizens and people from the outside world and included themes on discrimination. * The Dark Side - when the van breaks down on a dark night in the middle of the desert, the gang seek shelter in an derelict Midwestern town. But is it as abandoned as it appears...? * Breath of Fire - an episode exploring the series mythology and asking the question: do Dragons really exist? * Megacity - Series finale featuring guest appearances from some of the original cast. Another concurrent project running parallel to Qeios: Republik was a series of original audio dramas featuring characters from both Qeios and Qeios: Republik, and exploring some of the backstory to the characters. Cancellation "...I sent creator, [[Bethany Frye]] a couple of emails, asked her if she was okay with fanmade continuation of the series, and she never got back to me, so it just stalled from there, not getting the rights to do it. And I was really disappointed about that, because we were all really looking forward to it. I would've liked to have done that." - ElectricFire 169 The series was ultimately aborted after contact was unable to be made with the series' creator, Bethany Frye, regarding the use of the Qeios brand. To date only a promo featuring stills from the proposed show has been released, although over 20 minutes of unreleased test footage from the pilot (and some, sans characters, from The Dark Side) exists in its raw form. The test footage is not currently available online. Trivia *Apparently most of the original characters would not have been present in this. Category:Qeios Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Film Category:Series Category:ElectricFire 169's Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:Cancelled Category:Rivatha Category:Jeremy Category:Lexx